A Christmas she won't forget
by Savvy0417
Summary: Amy Rose seems to be depressed because she misses someone. Someone special in her life and it's not Sonic. But when this secret admirer wrote her a letter. Who could be this secret admirer that Amy won't forget on Christmas?


A Christmas she won't forget

A/N: Hey everyone and Merry Christmas! Yes a brand new Shadmy one shot. I DON'T OWN SONIC CHARACTERS ONLY SEGA! Oh please don't forget the lovely review button at the bottom and Merry Christmas everyone! :D

Character ages:

Amy- 16

Shadow- 20

Here I am Amy Rose. All alone on Christmas withy nobody to love, even my friends were too busy for the holidays. All of my loved ones and friends are eitheir in relationship or being together with family.

Ever since the ultimate life form, Shadow saved earth with the famous blue hero, Sonic on that secret space colony called A.R.K. He was a true hero that saved us even me. I knew he had faith in himself. Also, I triggered his memory of who he really was and his true promise that Maria told him. He kept that promise. That was the last time I saw him with my two jade green eyes. From the number of times that Sonic treat me like dirt most of the time. But when I first met him, he was a different kind of person that I expected it would be. He was definately different than Sonic. He didn't flinch or spoke a word when I accendently mistaked him for Sonic. I hugged him because he reminded me of Sonic for some apperent reason. What Shadow really remind me of Sonic was determination and faith. He was like a hero.

I even remembered what Shadow looked like. Shadow had glossy jet black fur and crimsion streaks in his quills. His eyes were a bloody red. It was too die for. He even had a white puffy chest like a pillow.

I miss him so much and that's all I can think about. I'm in love with him. Shadow won my heart not Sonic. He is the air I breathe in. The reason of all hope I have left in me. My love where are you? I need you now. Even if we barely knew each other, I still love you. Were star crossed lovers like Romeo and Juliet. Your my Romeo, when I'm your Juliet. So I went to my mailbox but i see a red envelope with a black heart sealed within. I ripped it carefully and silent tears have dripped down my pale muzzle. It didn't say anyone's name instead it says secret admirer. Who is this secret admirer? Can it be Shadow? My one chance to finally see him again. Don't worry Shadow I'm coming for you!

_Dear my love, I missed you so much ever since you told me who I really was and keep my true promise to Maria. Rose your just like Maria. My Maria. Maria was very kind, cheerful, and so innocent. Well she is just like you. Also your my one and only. Rose please meet me at the park around 8 tonight. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your secret admirer_

I thought wow! It can't Shadow isn't it? It has to be Shadow! I just hope it's him. I'm crossing my fingers for a Christmas miracle to come. I love him too much. Even more than Sonic when Shadow came into the picture. But tonight, oh my gosh I have to get ready! It's 6:45. I got to get going or I will be late! So I took a hot shower real quick with candy cane body wash for christmas sprit. I also wore a cute, short red dress with white pom poms at the top while the bottom had white furry trimming. It was like my old dress but more winter like. Even my boots had white pom poms and trimming. Also wore little make up like mascara, blush, and red lip stick. My hair grew a little longer since the space colony incident. Now I ironed it smooth, but straight. I was ready to go by 7:45 to leave the house, and grabbed my furry red and white coat for warmth through this chilly 20 degree weather.

Furthermore, I walked over to the park and it was a beautiful sight of winter wonderland. Trees were coated with fluffy white snow and a near by lake which was a frozen liquid solid. Then I saw a dark figure with red streaks in his quills. I thought it has to be Shadow. It really looks like him. I ran toward this dark figure in this sparkling covered ground snow. I hugged this dark creature tightly with droplets of tears coming down my face.

"Shadow! Please tell me its you. I had too much pain of a heartache ever since that incident in space. Don't leave me! Please don't leave me ever again!" I continued to cry on his shoulder until he spoke up.

"Um rose remember the letter i sent you today?"

"Yeah. Why is that?"

"Its really me rose, its Shadow. I was your secret admirer that sent you that letter."

"Oh Shadow! I missed you so much. You don't know what I went through ever since your gone." Amy was now sobering into Shadows warm, soft chest.

"There, there rose. Im here now. You can stop crying please because I hate to see my rose melancholy on Christmas."

"Okay Shadow."

Shadow wiped Amy's tears gently. Even smiled at her. He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead.

"Amy?"

"Yes, Shadow?"

"Rose, I know that we barely knew eack other now. But I been thinking about you alot lately."

"You have because I been doing the same."

"Rose you plagued my mind and your alway's running in my dreams. I love thw way you have so much confiendence in you. But your personality and smile is what I love the most about you. Even those sparkling green eyes. Wow." Shadow takes a deep breath and begin to rest his head on her head.

"Amy Rose, I love you. Your alway's mine rose. Will you be mine rose?"

Amy was crying with tears oh happiness and heart grew with warmth.

"Yes Shadow yes! I will be yours!"

Amy Rose tackled Shadow down to the snowy ground hugging him tightly. All Shadow can do is chuckle and smile at her. Now Shadow's desire was almost complete. All he had to do is one thing. Shadow wiped her Amy's tears again and their lips touched. Her eyes were open at first but slowly closed them. She kissed back with heart doubled with in happiness. Shadow was at the bottom while Amy was on top of him. He rubbed her back gently and while she held him tighter. They both parted the kiss and stared into each others eyes. His bloody red met jade green.

"Now this is a Christmas I wont forget ever."

"You mean never ever."

"Oh Shadow." She giggled in delight and kissed again to end this perfect night for them.

Wow! This is the longest one shot I ever wrote! We should also have a moment of silence and pray for the people who are in heaven for the elementary school shooting last week that happened in Newtown, Connecticut. Im so sorry that the families who were involved with the shooting. Lets gather around and pray for them.


End file.
